


The Harley to my Joker

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [18]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: While dressed as The Joker at a Halloween party, people keep asking Taehyung why he's not with his boyfriend. The only problem is, Taehyung's never met the pretty boy dressed as Harley Quinn.





	

The Halloween party Taehyung was at was a crowded place. If he had known that Jimin was going to invite so many people, he would have made Hoseok host it instead. Though to be fair, he probably would have invited even more people than Jimin had. 

He couldn't be too upset, though, Halloween was his favorite holiday, and he was glad so many people were enjoying it too. He was dressed as the Joker this year, one of his favorite cinematic characters of all time. He was evil because he felt like it, and he was also a little bit crazy. Taehyung felt he could respect that.

He was getting a drink when the girl on the other side of the table handed him a second one. He could feel the confusion on his face as he grabbed it tentatively. Did he look like he needed another drink? Sure there was a lot of people but he was handling it well he thought.

She laughed and pointed somewhere behind him, "For your boyfriend. Your costumes are so cute."

He turned and followed her finger until his eyes landed on a guy clearly dressed as a male Harley Quinn. His long blonde hair was dyed red on the tips of one side, and blue on the other. As the guy looked towards his direction, he could see dramatic red and blue eyeshadow.

He could also see that this guy was gorgeous. He had fairly feminine features, but still had a distinctly masculine aura. Taehyung sat the extra beer down when he saw the boy get wrapped in a tight hug by someone dressed as Jacob Black. He wasn't about to bring a guy a drink right in front of his boyfriend.

He nearly forgot about the boy until twenty minutes later someone dressed as Colonel Sanders came up to him, "Why aren't you over with your boyfriend? You wore such cute costumes it would be a shame to not see the two of you together."

Taehyung had tried to explain that he didn't know the pretty Harley Quinn, but the Colonel had already excused himself to meet up with the Ronald McDonald across the room. After the fifth person had complimented him and his "boyfriend", Taehyung decided that it was probably time to meet his counterpart.

He found him on the balcony, talking to a boy dressed as a priest. Taehyung mentally scoffed, who dressed up as a priest for Halloween? As he stepped onto the balcony, he realized that he may have made a mistake. The two were clearly friends, and he couldn't just interrupt them to introduce himself. What would he even say? Hi, I'm Taehyung and everyone thinks we're dating?

The two turned towards him as he was about to make his escape. His Harley smiled softly when he saw him before he turned to whisper something in the priest's ear. The priest bowed slightly to Taehyung as he walked out, leaving him and his Harley all alone.

The guy motioned him over so Taehyung moved slightly closer. "Hi, I'm Taehyung and everyone thinks we're dating." he internally groaned. Of all the things he didn't want to say, it was that.

The guy laughed kindly, looking more like an angel than the villain he had dressed up as. "So they've been saying things to you too? I'm Jeonghan by the way."

Taehyung nodded and joined Jeonghan at the railing. "I was going to say hi earlier but I thought Jacob Black would get mad at me."

"Jacob Black is dating the priest, so he had better not get mad."

"That's a relief. Some girl kept asking me why I was letting you be so near him. She thought he was going to steal you from me."

Jeonghan gave him a charming smile, "Well we wouldn't want that to happen. Do you want to go show her that Jacob Black hasn't succeeded?"

"It would be my genuine pleasure," he said, looping their arms together and leading a laughing Jeonghan back into the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
